


Joyeux Noel

by Darkhorse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/pseuds/Darkhorse
Summary: Cosette coming home for Christmas, and them remembering another special one
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	Joyeux Noel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShitpostingfromtheBarricade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/gifts).



She recognised home even in the early dark the moment she had turned onto the street. The Cherry tree in the garden festooned with light which spread itself onto the street, indeed into the surrounding air.. The suitcase felt less heavy and her feet less tired as she walked the last distance to the gate, she fidgeted the key out of her pocket unlocking the bolt with a clunk. It didn't squeal as she opened it, Papa had remembered the oiling. She stepped through. It was as if entering a fairytale grotto, little lamps and patches of light, turning the stark overgrowness that she had loved always, but occasionally found overwhelming and not fashionable now into a magical land such as she had dreamed of as a child. And then, after the rough flagged path, to sold front door with its heavy lintels and frame. She got out her key and the lock clicked softly. She leaned on it with her shoulder, easing it open, and towing the bag over the threshold and into the hall.

"Welcome Home Cosette" Her father appeared in the hall from the kitchen, arms open before he wrapped her in his embrace, still wearing his apron. She returned the hug, slightly more carefully "I'm glad you are home"

It is good to be home." To be settled back into the place that had so many years of familiarity, warmth and kindness behind it, familiar in a different way to her lodgings at the University "Thank you for the garden"

"I hoped you would enjoy it" There was a slight catch in his throat as he spoke and she knew that he meant it, that that little shadow of uncertainty, of not good enough that she'd noticed as she grew older had crept upon his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

He stepped back and looked her up and down "you seem so much more grown up already Cosette, I wasn't sure if it would be too childish for you."

"Do we every really grown out of wonder, Papa?"

He smiled, a small but so warm smile "No, and we shouldn't ever… And here I am talking while you're still in your traveling clothes, run up and change. Then it will be close to dinner time."

"Yes Papa"

She could hear him humming, half singing to the carols which were on the radio down in the kitchen as she changed, out of the comfortable but smart trousers she'd worn on the plane, the quickest way back to Paris from Jean Jaures in Toulose, twisting into one of the long skirted, puffed sleeved dresses she wore for church; this one dark blue with slight spangly bits woven into it, slightly velveted on the skirt. Of all of them, this was the quietest but also one of her favorites, the darkness reminding her of the dresses at the convent school, with the stern dark-habited nuns who were actually very kind and warm in their peculiar way.

The scents of the cooking wound their way to her nose and she gladly followed them back down the stairs to the kitchen

* * *

The oven was humming, various pots on the hob , in the middle of it her father in an apron somehow managing to keep an eye on everything he was cooking. she waited in the doorway, breathing in the gradually growing sense of home she paused in the doorway, watching for a moment, breathing it all in. Her father turned and caught her eye, " A _mon petite etoile_ twinkles again… Would you set the dining room table for us Cosette."

"Yes, Papa.. just for us?" She tipped her head sideways, "No waifs or strays this year…" A thought popped into her head, causing her to smile "No ragtaggle policeman?"

"No, he's busy workin-, It's just us this year" Her father turned away as he spoke ostensibly to check on the cooking, but not quite quickly enough to prevent her from seeing slight pink on his cheeks.

"Papa, you are blushing!" She laughed.

His voice was a study in non-reaction "it is merely the heat Cosette, now if you would set the table, we can eat."

"Yes Papa, she turned away to go to the dining room " Papa, can I light the candle sticks this year"

He paused for a moment before glancing over his shoulder to her "You are a grown girl, now Cosette, of course you may… just be careful with them."

Of course, for whatever reason those two candlesticks meant as much to him as Catherine had to her when she was little.

They only used the dining room on special occasions, the best white embroidered table cloth, the wreath of ivy and holly which sat in the middle, wringing the candlesticks, removed for these two special days from their normal place on the lounge mantlepiece, pretty napkins with evergreen winter plants embroidered on them in red and green, festive colours, and the more fancy cutlery set for both of them. With the candles lit it looked magical, but in a grown-up formal way.

"Well done Cosette" Her father came in mittened hands carrying the starter from the oven "It looks wonderful" He gestured with his head "Sit down, my little angel, and we will eat and celebrate this Christmas together."

"I was surprised Papa, that you had no waifs and strays this year" Extra people at the table, or at least getting presents from her father in a scheme was a recurring theme through her childhood.

Papa smiled softly "There was a reason I wanted it to be just us this Christmas Cosette.He paused, taking a breath "You're eighteen now, it's ten years tonight since I brought you home from that dreadful so-called foster house"

"oh" It seemed so much longer than that, she'd blocked out everything but the barest shapes of the Thenardiers now, remembering only the vague uneasiness which had followed her to their first flat and then to school with the nuns untill she was inside their walls. But it didn't do to dwell on that "I don't remember much of them, but I remember walking home with you."

* * *

_She held tight onto her new Papa's hand, feeling the strange mixture of softness and roughness of the new mittens as they walked along the cold streets. These ones she knew vaguely, from trips back and forth to the local rough school in this area of the district, They had to send her too school, even with all his bravado Thenardier wasn’t going to draw the attention of the law to him in such an obvious way, she'd understood that from the conversations she had overheard. They never noticed her unless they needed her, she was less than nothing to them. She stared around the streets, the lights and displays in the windows. One in particular was a blaze of gold and wonder. She slowed and halted, staring at the winter scene, the train circling around, the toy deer grazing in the snow. But her eyes were drawn beyond them, to the golden haired doll, in her gorgeous dress, queen over it all._

_"Cosette"_

_She flinched, and found Papa had crouched at her side_

_"It's wonderful isn't it,"_

_She turned her eyes back to the doll, drinking it in properly. She'd cast small glances at it on the scurry to and from school, but hadn't dared to loiter. The colours, the sparkle of the light and the fabric._

_"Come Cosette." The man gripped her hand gently and to her awe, led her into the shop. The golden light surrounded her, and on the shelves, dolls so many dolls, boxes she'd only seen on adverts, with Eponine and Azelma cooing over them, begging for them._

_Her Papa placed her on a chair next to a small table, and went to speak to a lady behind a counter. She watched him, afraid if she blinked that this would all vanish into a wonderful dream, a dream like the lady in the pretty dresses who had sung to her. Her Papa and the woman spoke, quietly guesturing to each other, her Papa becoming more exuberant. Then her Papa walked back over to her, crouching down to her eyelevel "Cosette, I want you to close your eyes, and not open them until I say" He paused, "and to hold my hand"._

_He wasn't going to leave her alone. Taking a deep breath she did as was asked. There was rattling and clattering, and she pressed closer to his side at the noise, feeling him grip her hand tighter in response and reassurance. Steps came towards her_

_"Cosette, put out your other hand"_

_Something ,something silky smooth and rustly was placed on her arm_

_"Now open your eyes"_

_The doll looked back at her, the magnificence trebled beyond what she could comprehend. She just looked, gradually increasing the grip tighter and tighter, trying to convice herself it was real. Slowly, uncertainly, she looked up at her new Papa. He read her eyes and nodded_

_"She's for you Cosette."_

_"The lady has come to me"_

_He smiled at her "Yes, for real and for ever and ever. You can carry her home yourself, if you want."_

_Carefully she wrapped her arms around the doll, still trying to understand that it wasn't going to be snatched away. "I will be careful with the Lady"_

* * *

Her Father's eyes were suspiciously moist at that " I remember that look on your face Cosette, it's something I treasure"

She got up from her seat and hugged him "As I treasure Catherine and the memory Papa... Happy Christmas.


End file.
